Star vs the Forces of Dr Claw
by Windrises
Summary: Toffee hires Dr. Claw to steal Star Butterfly's wand. Star and Marco team up with Inspector Gadget to get the wand back.


Notes: Inspector Gadget is an animated franchise that was done by the studios Dic Entertainment and DHX Media. Star vs. the Forces of Evil is a Dinsey XD animated show that was created by Daron Nefcy.

The villainous Dr. Claw was in his evil lair and was trying to think up a new plan to defeat Inspector Gadget. Suddenly, the mysterious lizard of lawyering, known as Toffee appeared in Dr. Claw's lair. Toffee calmly and confidently walked up to Dr. Claw and said, "Greetings fake doctor."

Dr. Claw turned around and saw Toffee. He asked, "Who are you?"

Toffee answered, "This is the second time these two shows have crossed over. I assumed that you would remember me."

Dr. Claw replied, "I only remember the most essential things."

Toffee walked around the lair while asking, "Do you really think that fighting Inspector Gadget is a productive use of time? Getting rid of him will hardly make anything better for you."

Dr. Claw had a big, but insecure ego, so he asked, "Did you just come here to insult me?"

Toffee said, "I came to give you the ultimate assignment."

Dr. Claw asked, "Assignment? Do you think that I'm a student who needs dumb homework?"

Toffee was getting tired of Dr. Claw's immature attitude. He frowned at him and said, "I know a source of great power. This power that I speak of is far more useful than anything that Gadget guy could ever give you. What I'm referring to is the wand of Star Butterfly."

Dr. Claw felt embarrassed while asking, "You want me to steal a wand from a butterfly?"

Toffee explained, "Star's not an actual butterfly. She comes from a magical dimension. However, she visits Earth constantly. I want you to help me get the wand."

Dr. Claw thought about Toffee's offer. He wouldn't admit it, but he knew that his schemes of fighting Inspector Gadget were stale. He was desperate to prove that he wasn't an outdated fool, so he agreed to Toffee's plan. He stuck his claw out and asked, "Shall we shake hands?"

Toffee rejected the handshake and explained, "I'd rather not get my hand broken by your evil claw." Toffee started walking out of the lair.

Dr. Claw whispered, "That overly fancy lizard is unaware that I'll keep the wand. This isn't a partnership. Dr. Claw is always a solo doctor of evil." Toffee overheard Dr. Claw, but he was hardly worried. He was planning on having Dr. Claw eliminated after getting the wand.

The next day Star Butterfly was in her room and was messing around with her wand. She enjoyed doing random things with it. She used the wand to turn fancy paintings into coloring book pictures, stuffed animals into glitter cannons, tables into flying ponies, and soda cans into soda fountains.

Marco Diaz walked into Star's room and saw all of the random and chaotic things that she had been doing with her wand. Marco said, "Star, I think we should talk."

Star replied, "I couldn't agree with you more. Silent films are so boring."

Marco said, "I think you might be using your wand wrong."

Star was confused, so she asked, "What are you talking about? I'm using it perfectly fine. I've already done so many amazing things with it and I have plans for other stuff. I'm going to turn light bulbs into cats and bricks into anime characters."

Marco replied, "I hate to say this, but I think that you've been using your wand too much."

Star felt offended while asking, "How could you imply such a thing? I don't use my wand that much. I only use it for like 365 things per day."

Marco replied, "That's the same number as a year."

Star said, "That means each day is a year for me."

Marco replied, "I think that you should take a break from your wand."

Star sighed and said, "Very well then." Star put her wand next to her bedroom window. She left her window open, so the wand fell out.

Meanwhile, Inspector Gadget was napping on HQ's floor. Chief Quimby popped out of the floor and said, "Gadget, I hope that you're ready for your next mission."

Inspector Gadget got up and said, "I'm always on duty Chief."

Chief Quimby handed Gadget a message and said, "Dr. Claw is planning on stealing a magical wand from Princess Star Butterfly. Your mission is to protect the wand. This message will self-destruct."

Inspector Gadget handed the message to Chief Quimby and said, "You should use this as a small blanket."

Chief Quimby nervously replied, "Oh no." The message blew up.

Dr. Claw used his ship to fly to Star's house. He used a wand detector to try to find the wand. He said, "I figured that inventing this overly specific invention would come in handy. Well, I'm more of a claw person than a hard person, but close enough." The detector started beeping. Dr. Claw was annoyed by the sound so he said, "That noise is almost as annoying as oranges." He started using his claw to hit the device, because he wanted to stop the beeping. However, Dr. Claw's cat informed him that the beeping meant that his invention had detected the wand. Dr. Claw felt pretty dumb, but he tried to brush off the feelings and focus on getting the wand.

Star looked out her window and saw a mysterious ship. She also saw a clawed figure stepping out of the ship. She said, "That's quite a weird sight."

Marco walked by and asked, "What's going on?" Star pointed to Dr. Claw. Marco said, "That might be a bad guy. You should forget about taking a break from your wand."

Star was excited to get to use her wand again, but she didn't know where it was. She nervously said, "I lost it."

Marco sighed and asked, "Can't you ever be careful with your stuff?"

Star said, "Hey, this wouldn't of happened if you hadn't told me to stop using my wand."

Dr. Claw dug around the garden bushes and found Star's wand. He used his claw to grab it and said, "The power of this fake butterfly's wand is in my hand." He paused and said, "Well, claw, but close enough." He did an evil laugh and got back onto his ship.

Star nervously said, "Oh no. That overly evil sounding claw dude stole my wand."

Marco asked, "What should we do?"

Star said, "The answer to that is obvious: Get the wand back."

Marco replied, "I don't know how we can do that."

Star said, "Well, we're going to have to be creative. You can't live life by being simple and safe. You gotta be as creative and special as possible."

Marco replied, "You always do that." Star smiled at him.

Inspector Gadget knocked on their house door. Star opened the door and asked, "Can I help you?"

Inspector Gadget said, "I'm actually the one who does the helping. I'm Inspector Gadget, HQ's best dancer and Don Adam's smartest acting role."

Star replied, "I could use a bit of help. Dr. Claw stole my wand."

Inspector Gadget responded, "Wowsers, it appears that I've already failed my mission. Thankfully, Inspector Gadget is no quitter. I assure you that I'll get the wand back."

Star said, "We need a way to get to Dr. Claw's ship."

Inspector Gadget proudly replied, "Don't worry. I've got the best car around."

Marco asked, "How could a car help us get to a ship?"

Inspector Gadget replied, "My car can turn into a ship."

Star responded, "Wow, you've got the coolest car around." Star, Marco, and Inspector Gadget got into the Gadgetmobile and started heading to Dr. Claw's ship.

Meanwhile, Dr. Claw was playing with Star's wand. He used it to turn his small TV into a big screen TV and he made his claw twice as bigger. Toffee was secretly hiding in the shadows and was waiting for his chance to defeat Dr. Claw and get the wand.

A few minutes later the three heroes arrived at Dr. Claw's ship. Star burst into and said, "I demand my wand."

Dr. Claw replied, "Then your demanding for a gift that you'll never receive."

Marco asked, "Who are you?"

Dr. Claw boastfully said, "I'm the scariest, evilest, most powerful doctor in the hand and I have the sharpest claw that you'll ever see." He did an evil laugh while Toffee rolled his eyes.

Inspector Gadget said, "Dr. Claw, I'm finally going to bring you down."

Dr. Claw replied, "I disagree with your false beliefs of the future. I'm going to get rid of you." Dr. Claw used the wand to turn Inspector Gadget's gadget parts into silly string.

Inspector Gadget fell down and said, "Wowsers, I feel like I'm losing all of my powers."

Star nervously asked, "What am I supposed to do?"

Marco looked over at her and said, "Star, I was partially wrong about you. Your random wand antics are overkill at times, but it's what makes you so unique and wonderful. You're going to have to defeat Dr. Claw by being special."

Star replied, "Okay then." Star started walking on her hands.

Dr. Claw asked, "What is the fake butterfly doing?"

Star explained, "Being special."

Dr. Claw replied, "Being special is a nice way of saying outcast. That's what I teach my nephew."

Star jumped to where Dr. Claw was sitting. She kicked Dr. Claw's claw. Dr. Claw wasn't prepared for Star's random attack, so he dropped the wand on the ground and started whining about the pain that his claw was feeling. Star grabbed her wand and used it to turn Dr. Claw's claw into a toy claw. Toffee saw that this wasn't a fight that he would win, so he started sneaking away. Star and Marco caught brief glimpses of Toffee, but the sneaky lizard got away.

Star ran over to Inspector Gadget and turned the silly string back into his normal gadget parts. Inspector Gadget said, "I feel better than ever."

Chief Quimby popped out of the ship's floor and replied, "You should feel that way, because you defeated Dr. Claw."

Marco asked, "How gullible are you? Star's the one who defeated the fake doctor."

Star patted Marco on the shoulder and replied, "It's okay. Getting my wand is a good enough reward. Thank you for your help."

Marco replied, "I didn't really do anything helpful."

Star said, "You made me realize that my wand's important, but I should only use it moderately. With your safety hobby and my desire for random antics, we make quite the duo." She hugged Marco.

Star walked over to Inspector Gadget and said, "Thanks for the ride here. You didn't really do anything else, but the effort was admirable."

Inspector Gadget replied, "Nobody tries harder and doesn't really succeed better than Inspector Gadget." The goofy inspector gave Star and Marco a ride back to their house.

Meanwhile, Dr. Claw said, "I'll get the wand next time Star, next time!"


End file.
